


Junjou Romantica: Students and Boyfriends

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: “Shit, he’ll kill me if he finds out I still have this,” Miyagi muttered in annoyance.“I filched this off of Miyagi-sensei’s desk,” Emma said handing her two friends a piece of paper.





	Junjou Romantica: Students and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest works.  
> The idea behind this came from how deeply Hiroki cares about how he is perceived.  
> At the time I wrote this I was becoming aware of depression, anxiety and stress.  
> I would like to take Alice for always being the first to read my Junjou Romantica fics!

Kamijou Hiroki walked out of the lecture hall and through the corridor with a dark expression on his face. All students he passed quickly moved out of his path of destruction. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him.  
“Ka-mi-jou, what did I say about wrinkles?” Miyagi You asked smiling.  
Hiroki threw a glared at his superior and sat at his desk.  
“Having boy troubles?” Miyagi asked.  
Hiroki’s mood darkened as he pulled his things together.  
“See you tomorrow,” Hiroki said coldly.  
Miyagi sighed and opened a desk drawer as Hiroki left.  
“Wow, I need to clean this,” Miyagi said looking at the pile of unknown papers, files and folders.  
Miyagi dumped a pile of the papers and spread them out on his desk. One of them was a copy of Hiroki’s home address update form.  
“Shit, he’ll kill me if he finds out I still have this,” Miyagi muttered in annoyance.  
“Sensei?” said a young girl.  
Miyagi turned around and saw three girls standing in the doorway. He smiled and gestured for them to come in.  
“What can I do for you?” Miyagi asked in a friendly tone.  
One of the girls pulled a folder from her backpack and balanced it on the edge of Miyagi’s desk.  
“I don’t get what the assignment is asking us to do,” said the girl.  
Miyagi spent an hour explaining the assignment and sat back in relief when the girls finally left.  
‘I wonder if Shinobu is home yet…” Miyagi thought.  
*   
“I filched this off of Miyagi-sensei’s desk,” Emma said handing her two friends a piece of paper.  
Holly took the paper from her friend and laughed. A group of boys joined their group and they began plotting.

 

Part 2

“Hiro-san how was work?” Kusama Nowaki asked as he was making dinner.  
Hiroki smiled and closed his laptop.  
“A bunch of children attempting to get degrees for jobs they’ll never get,” Hiroki replied.  
Nowaki smiled and Hiroki blushed.  
*ding*dong*  
Nowaki looked at the door in surprise and Hiroki glared at it.  
“It better not be Akihiko with another one of his gay novels!” Hiroki said stamping his way to the front door.  
He pulled the door open and stared at the two boys standing there.  
“Er…can I help you?” Hiroki asked recognizing the boys slightly.  
“Whoa,” said one of the boys.  
“So Kamijou-sensei really does live here…” said the other older looking boy.  
Hiroki stared in confusion and considered shutting the door in the boys’ faces.  
“Once again…can I help you?” Hiroki asked in a soft growl.  
“Did you know that it’s easier to enjoy a subject if you befriend the person who teaches it?” asked the younger boy.  
Hiroki sighed in annoyance and glared at the boys.  
“Can’t you ask that question somewhere other than my home?” Hiroki growled.  
“No,” said the older boy.  
Seeing Hiroki’s distress Nowaki ran to join them.  
“Are these more guests for the meeting?” Nowaki asked clearly lying.  
The two boys stepped backwards. Hiroki smiled evilly and glanced at the boys.  
“Either of you interested in business?” Hiroki asked darkly.  
The two boys stepped backwards, “Kamijou-sensei, we’ll see you at school.”  
Hiroki watched as the two youngsters fled from his house.

 

Part 3

“Nowaki-” Hiroki started being cut of by Nowaki’s lips.

Hiroki closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste and smell of his lover. A loud gasp caused Nowaki to pull away and Hiroki looked at the location of the person. Three girls stood staring at the pair and both groups seemed to be in shock.

“G-g-good e-e-evening p-pro-professor-san,” said a girl from Miyagi’s class named Emma.

Hiroki felt Nowaki nudge his side and he pulled away from his lover.

“Er…um…er…” Hiroki stuttered.

“Would you like some tea?” Nowaki asked trying to ease the tension.

The other girls, Kisa and Holly, nodded and led their friend inside the apartment.

Nowaki led the still shocked Hiroki to the dining room and sat him down.

“I’m afraid we’ve only got plain tea if that’s okay,” Nowaki said turning the kettle on.

“Th-th-that’s o-okay sir,” Emma replied.

Nowaki smiled and pulled cups out of the cupboard and the girls introduced themselves.  
When the tea was ready he served the drinks and sat next to Hiroki. Hiroki returned to reality when Nowaki forced a cup into his hands.

“Thank you,” Hiroki whispered.

“So are you Hiro-san’s students?” Nowaki asked politely.

Kisa and Holly nodded shyly and Emma stuttered a negative.

“I-I-I’m Miyagi-sensei’s student,” Emma stated.

Nowaki nodded and muttered ‘jerk’ under his breath. Holly heard and giggled.

“You don’t like him?” Holly giggled.

Nowaki smiled and shook his head, “We have very different point of views that’s all.”

Hiroki blushed violet and remembered the incident in the university library.

Nowaki took a deep breath and said, “I hope you can refrain from sharing what you saw. Do you understand the need for the social secrecy of our relationship?”

Kisa blushed violet and so did Hiroki.

“I-I-I think you-you’re awesome!” Emma stated in a fan-girl voice.

Hiroki stared at the young girl and started laughing. Nowaki felt relief wash over him and his partner.

Holly blushed and looked up, “I thought you two looked cute.”

Nowaki grinned and held Hiroki’s hand under the table.

“You’re human after all,” Kisa whispered.

Nowaki suppressed a giggled and glanced at Hiroki.

“Don’t think that this means I’ll mark you any better from now on,” Hiroki said regaining some of his confidence.

“Hai sensei,” replied Kisa and Holly.

“What did you say to the boys?” Kisa asked enthusiastically.

Nowaki laughed and explained the conversation and Hiroki smiled at his lover.

“Aaaaahh!” Emma squealed softly and pointed at Hiroki. “You look soooo in LOVE!!!”  
Holly and Kisa giggled.

“So why are you girls taking literature classes?” Hiroki asked attempting to change the topic.

Kisa smiled, “I wanna be a journalist.”

“I want to be a journalist too!” Emma said smiling.

Nowaki glanced at the younger girl who didn’t answer.

“What do you want to do?” Nowaki asked kindly.

Holly blushed and looked at the table, “I want to be a doctor and an author, so I’m studying both until I get a placement in the exchange program to America.”

“Oh, I did the exchange program a couple of years ago. It’s a really great experience!” Nowaki said.

Holly and Nowaki began a discussion on medicine and the exchange program while Hiroki, Emma and Kisa sat in silence.

“Can I call you Hiro-sensei?” Emma asked grinning.

“No,” Hiroki replied coldly.

“I like that! Hiro-sensei!” Kisa said in excitement.

 

Part 4

The two girls giggled and Hiroki shook his head. He was beginning to tire and too much had happened during the girls’ short visit. His eyes began trying to force him to shut them.

“I brzzzzzz so I will brzzzz brrrr,” Hiroki heard Nowaki say.

The girls and Nowaki stood and Hiroki copied. The girls giggled when they saw Nowaki and Hiroki holding hands. Nowaki led them to the door and said his goodbyes.

Next thing Hiroki knew he was on the ground with Nowaki on top of him. Nowaki’s hands ran over his body and Hiroki moaned.

“Nowaki, get off,” Hiroki growled.

Nowaki giggled and returned to the kitchen.

“You almost fell asleep!” Nowaki laughed.

Hiroki blushed.

* 

“Morning!” said one of the passing students as Hiroki set up his notes.

He took a breath and faced the class. He waited for the last of the students to arrive and spotted Kisa and Holly walking in.

“Good morning Hiro-sensei,” the girls chimed as they found their seats.

Hiroki shook his head and started the lecture.


End file.
